


When marimba rhythms start to play

by Michaelssw0rd



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arthur is a bit of a prat, Craigslist, Dancing, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, New Year's Eve, Romance, This is cheesy as hell alright, and Merlin's mind is the most entertaining personality ever., but then when is he not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 18:23:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5596183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelssw0rd/pseuds/Michaelssw0rd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He put up that post for the reasons people generally do stupid things : he was absolutely bored, recently out of a relationship so dreadfully lonely, and also a tiny bit drunk.<br/>Oh and it was the holiday season.</p><p>Where Merlin posts up an ad on craigslist looking for someone to kiss at midnight on New Year's eve. And Arthur is the one who answers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When marimba rhythms start to play

He put up that post for the reasons people generally do stupid things : he was absolutely bored, recently out of a relationship hence dreadfully lonely, and also a tiny bit drunk.

Oh and it was the holiday season.

It all led to the utterly stupid but inevitable outcome. He posted up an offer/request/ad, whatever you might want to call it, on craigslist.

It went something like this,

NEED SOMEONE TO KISS AT MIDNIGHT ON NEW YEAR'S EVE.

_Hi you all,_

_Needed: someone, preferably male, tall and handsome (fuck it though, at this point I will even not complain as long as you were born with a Y chromosome, or identify as male w/e), to kiss at midnight at my friends party. I hate New Year parties fyi. You need to hate them too. That's a requirement._

_Me: You probably understand I won't be asking for this if I looked like Brad Pitt. I am tall, lanky, black hair, and a bit daft looking._

_Requirement: You need to kiss me at midnight cause dear God I can't bear the idea of not being kissed at midnight. No romance needed, no tongue necessary either._

_PS: You can't be thin, with reddish hair, nasal voice and prone to wearing feathers._

_Cheers._

He admired his communication skills while being drunk - the literature degree had its uses and he dared anyone to be this coherent after a night out with Gwaine and the gang- and clicked post.

He had no regrets.

Or maybe he had a little bit of regrets, but not enough to delete the post. He blamed it on his mother for ever giving birth to him, on Gwaine for announcing a big party at his house for tomorrow because his parents were out of town and not taking no for an answer, on Gwaine's parents for being out of town. He also blamed Cedric for breaking up with him right before Christmas- what a dick move!- and fate for bringing him to this city, and that last beer he really shouldn't have had. Well that was Gwaine's fault too.

Whatever.

It wasn't his fault.

He was just lonely and wanted to be kissed at midnight. Was that too much to ask for?

 

* * *

 

The good thing about imbibing too much alcohol was that sleep came very easy. The bad thing was your bladder waking you up in the middle of the night, torturing you for your indiscretions the night before. Bladder was not a party person. Bladder hated parties. Merlin hated his bladder a little bit.

Exhausted by the battle of wills between sleep and the need to pee, he blearily opened his eyes and cursed beer, inventors of beer, the bacteria that help fermenting alcohol, and Gwaine- in that order. Squinting at his alarm clock which showed a god forsaken 3:14am, he got up and felt rather than saw his way to the bathroom to take a leak and stop his urinary system from rebelling against sleep. He tried to be quick, because 30 seconds meant that the brain wouldn't come online and you could go right back to sleep, but 31 seconds doomed you to an hour of staring at the ceiling. It was a time tested fact.

He hurried back to his bed, and pulled the covers over him, and was ready to let the sweet merciful darkness of dreamscape engulf him.

 _You think you will get out of disturbing my peaceful rest so easy!_  His brain- the horror- his brain was awake... and pissed.  _Twist and turn into your bed until it's too late to sleep and the sun is coming out. Then and only then will I relent and let you drift off again._ He imagined his brain letting out an evil laugh after making that statement, and he wanted to commit many acts of violence against it. But how does one hurt their own organs? Never mind that his own were adamant on making his life miserable.

Sighing, he stared at the ceiling desolately, trying to make deals with his brain to be nicer in the future, but it was a very stubborn bastard. Then he closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep, thinking maybe if he faked it hard enough it would become reality, but in vain. After fifteen minutes of that, he groaned and partially sat up with pillows at his back. Might as well check his phone and play some Candy Crush!

He picked up his mobile, only to notice the green light of email notification was blinking. Vaguely remembering something stupid he did last night, but mostly convinced it was some random promotions mail, he opened it.

12 new emails.

What?

If he wasn't wide awake already, the content of the emails would've woken him up anyway. With much justified apprehension he opened the first one,

 **From:**  D1rtyl1cker<d1rtyl1cker69@gmail.com>  
 **Date:**  Dec 30th, 2015 11:45 AM  
 **Subject:**  I can kiss you down there, if you know what I mean ;)  
 **To:**  "Merlin Emrys" <memrys@gmail.com>

_I would very much like to use my tongue, except, you didn't specify where you want to be kissed. I can lick yours if you would lick mine._

 

Attached to that was a very nsfw picture of a tongue licking a cock. Merlin almost dropped his phone in a hurry to back out of the mail. He liked porn as much as the next gay guy, but he honestly wasn't expecting people mailing him pictures like that.

Where was this even coming from? He rummaged into his recent memory, wondering if he had developed a recent onset amnesia, and came up blank. He then retrieved his laptop from where it was lying under his bed- it was the safest and most accessible place for a laptop and don't let anybody ever convince you otherwise- and went through his browser history; he was prone to doing idiotic things and not remember them.

And gaped.

Merlin's beard! What had he done? Also he really needed to stop exclaiming Merlin's beard in his subconscious, no matter how much he loved Harry Potter. It was just wrong, considering he did not even have a beard.

Quickly as he could, he deleted the post off of craigslist, for once glad for his bladder being unreasonable. His organs had their uses. They knew Merlin could not live without them, and appreciated them in the long run even if he cursed them from time to time.

12 messages. That wasn't so bad. Merlin opened his phone again to delete them, but was extremely curious despite himself. The next one , by someone called dickmagician had a picture of a guy's ass. It was a nice ass- even if Merlin knew without a doubt that it was a fake picture probably downloaded from internet. It was the aesthetics. Let no one say that Merlin could not appreciate a nice ass.

He didn't bother opening the next 6 mails that all had a subject with varying degree of colourful language promising him the best fuck of his life. He regretted opening one saying that the person is interested in kissing, and ended up reading an elaborately described sex scene that would follow the kiss- it had mentions of ropes and knifes and blood! One would say that Merlin could've easily stopped reading, but he was a man of principles. If he started reading something he would see it to the end, even if it made him feel vaguely nauseous.

He decided to call a rain check on all the other mails when one specific subject caught his attention.

All it said was : Moustache?

Curious despite himself, he opened it.

 **From:**  Arthur <apendragon1@gmail.com>  
 **Date:**  Dec 31th, 2015 2:55 AM  
 **Subject:**  Moustache?  
 **To:**  "Merlin Emrys" <memrys@gmail.com>

_Do you have moustache?_

 

The question was so odd that Merlin found himself clicking reply before he could stop himself. The guy, Arthur, had sent the mail only an hour or so ago, and maybe he was still awake.

 **From:**  "Merlin Emrys" <memrys@gmail.com>  
 **Date:**  Dec 31th, 2015 4:03 AM  
 **Subject:**  Re:Moustache?  
 **To:**  Arthur <apendragon1@gmail.com>

No?

 

He ended up deleting all of the other emails because one could only take so much surprises with their stomach roiling with nausea and their head hurting. A few minutes later his phone pinged.

 **From:**  Arthur <apendragon1@gmail.com>  
 **Date:**  Dec 31th, 2015 4:11 AM  
 **Subject:**  Re:Re: Moustache?  
 **To:**  "Merlin Emrys" <memrys@gmail.com>

_Are you telling me or asking me?_

 

 **From:**  "Merlin Emrys" <memrys@gmail.com>  
 **Date:**  Dec 31th, 2015 4:03 AM  
 **Subject:**  Prat!  
 **To:**  Arthur <apendragon1@gmail.com>

_No Sir. I don't have a moustache._

 

 **From:**  Arthur <apendragon1@gmail.com>  
 **Date:**  Dec 31th, 2015 4:11 AM  
 **Subject:**  I like the Sir.  
 **To:**  "Merlin Emrys" <memrys@gmail.com>

_Good. What about chapped lips?_

 

 **From:**  "Merlin Emrys" <memrys@gmail.com>  
 **Date:**  Dec 31th, 2015 4:13 AM  
 **Subject:**  I live to please thee, Your Highness.  
 **To:**  Arthur <apendragon1@gmail.com>

_I dunno? They are a little chapped? Nobody has complained before though._

 

 **From:**  Arthur <apendragon1@gmail.com>  
 **Date:**  Dec 31th, 2015 4:18 AM  
 **Subject:**  Your servitude is praise worthy.  
 **To:**  "Merlin Emrys" <memrys@gmail.com>

_Okay. I guess I can deal with a little chapped lips as long as you use a chap stick before the kissing. Most important question now... Are you underage?_

 

 **From:**  "Merlin Emrys" <memrys@gmail.com>  
 **Date:**  Dec 31th, 2015 4:25 AM  
 **Subject:**  What flavor chapstick would my lord prefer?  
 **To:**  Arthur <apendragon1@gmail.com>

_No I am not underage. I am bloody 25._

 

 **From:**  Arthur <apendragon1@gmail.com>  
 **Date:**  Dec 31th, 2015 4:28 AM  
 **Subject:**  Strawberry works for me.  
 **To:**  "Merlin Emrys" <memrys@gmail.com>

_Good to know. I am in. For kissing you at midnight that is. Sounds better than pretending to ignore the existence my sister and my best friend snogging, like I have been doing the past few years at the strike of twelve._

 

 **From:**  "Merlin Emrys" <memrys@gmail.com>  
 **Date:**  Dec 31th, 2015 4:32 AM  
 **Subject:**  Your life sounds hard.  
 **To:**  Arthur <apendragon1@gmail.com>

 _I can't believe I am really doing this. Okay. I am going to mail you the address to the party. I will be wearing a black Star Wars- The force Awakens t-shirt, and will probably be the only person sitting in a corner and wishing I was anywhere else. If you can't find me, ask anyone over there. My name is Merlin, in case you didn't get it from my email. Yeah. Okay._  
 _Merlin's Beard, I am really doing this_.

 

 **From:** Arthur <apendragon1@gmail.com>  
 **Date:**  Dec 31th, 2015 4:41 AM  
 **Subject:**  Okay deal.  
 **To:**  "Merlin Emrys" <memrys@gmail.com>

_You cuss while mentioning your own beard, and wear star war shirts to parties. Ever wondered that might be why you need to ask around for a kissing buddy? Just a suggestion.  
_ _I am blond btw. And tall, and fit, and handsome, and male. Kisser extraordinaire and do not like parties. I am basically your dream come true. The name is Pendragon, Arthur Pendragon._

 

 **From:**  "Merlin Emrys" <memrys@gmail.com>  
 **Date:**  Dec 31th, 2015 4:48 AM  
 **Subject:**  Fuck Off Bond.  
 **To:**  Arthur <apendragon1@gmail.com>

_Alright. See you then._

 

Okay. So that happened.

Merlin didn't know whether to be insanely relieved that he won't be spending the New Year's Eve alone, watching his best friends kissing their significant others and trying not to feel like an utter and complete failure; or be horrified at what he had done.

He was inclined towards feeling the former. He was a looking-at-the-silver-lining kind of guy. Even if this Arthur character sounded like a pretentious prat, at least he knew how to write English properly, and was funny- in an asshole-ish kind of way. Nobody could say Merlin did not like assholes. His whole dating history was one big proof. And anyway, it was the last day of the year. He could resolve to not kiss assholes from the next day. For now, he was kind of a little bit- okay a little more than a little bit- excited.

He would be kissing a fit blond guy at midnight. Yes, that's right. Fuck you Cedric! (not literally- just, you know, in the whole bite my ass kind of way... again, not literally.)

 

* * *

 

Gwaine's party was as extravagant and gaudy as you would expect from batman. Don't get the wrong impression though; Merlin did  _not_  think Gwaine was batman. Batman could never carry long gorgeous hair as well as Gwaine did.

If Gwaine wasn't as painfully taken and as obnoxiously annoying as he was, Merlin might have pined after him. As it was, he applauded Percy's immense forbearance for tolerating the diva for the last 2 years and finding it in himself to love him despite his tendency to make everyone want to strangle him in his sleep. The sinfully good looks helped, he guessed, also the eyes and the abs and the way he danced. Merlin may or may not be sighing in longing. It was only because he had not been kissed in weeks. Had not been kissed by anyone but Cedric in years, and those did not count. Cedric had been an awful kisser. God! Why did he tolerate him for so long? He was worse than Percy. Gwaine at least loved him back.

How could one not sigh when surrounded by so many really, really fit guys, writhing to the extremely suggestive songs that were being played, and not one of them being single. It was New Year's party. Everyone came with a plus one. Right in front of him was Lancelot, another perfect specimen of a human body, seductive like a dark chocolate and Merlin suspected just as delicious. How would he know? Because of course he was dancing with his arms around Gwen, making dopey eyes and being sickeningly loving. He wanted to hate Gwen for snagging the completely straight Lance away from him, even though he had seen him first and called dibs on the first day of university 6 years ago. He could not though. Nobody could. Even serial killers could not hate Gwen. It was a universal constant : one must always love Gwen.

He sighed for the tenth time in the hour since he had entered the party and leaned back against the wall- he had been counting, because he had vowed he would not sigh more than twenty times. He was desperate but not enough to sigh two dozen times. He had standards. From here he could see all of the Gwaine's ginormous lounge , full of people from the uni and from Gwaine's job, and their plus one's, dancing and giggling in each other's arms. Some were sitting in the couches and chairs spread across the room and had started devouring each other's mouth an hour before they were required to. Probably practicing. Merlin could not fault them. He would be practicing too if only his kissing buddy showed up. Practice was a good thing.

He sighed again.

"You are sighing." Someone had come to lean on the wall beside him without him noticing.

Without turning around and looking at the person, he replied, "It's only the eleventh time."

"What is that even supposed to mean?" There was a chuckle, and Merlin's lips quivered into a smile unconsciously.

"Nothing. I am just waiting for someone and the prat is late. Perfectly adequate reason to sigh."

"I agree. Punctuality is all but extinct these days."

"Damn right. God, I hate parties."

"Why are you here then? Wouldn't you rather be with your family or your partner?"

"I would be with my computer and my imaginary cat if I did not have annoying meddling friends," Merlin huffed out, annoyed, and turned his face a bit to look at the person talking to him

His breath caught in his throat. Screw Lancelot; this guy, right here, was the actual perfect specimen of a male human body. Michelangelo's David would want to drown himself in shallow water if he came across him. Apollo would be jealous of these exquisitely delicate features. Gwaine could not hope to have hair as beautiful as he did. So fit, so blond, so handsome.

Wait a minute.

Blond!

"You!" Merlin knew his mouth was hanging open, but he could not care less.

"Nice shirt," the asshole smirked, showing his shiny white teeth. Merlin had a split second of relief when he noticed his front teeth were slightly crooked, and then realized in despair that they actually made him look handsomer. How was that even fair?

"I changed my mind. I don't want to kiss you," Merlin lied, because he was a liar who lied, and a denier who denied. He would rather die than admit otherwise.

"Yes you do." The prat smiled knowingly and Merlin wanted to wipe that smug grin off his face by punching him- or maybe kissing him. Anything that got the job done, honestly.

He huffed and tore his gaze away from that black hole of super condensed sexuality that threatened to suck him in. He looked in front of him again and noticed that while he wasn't paying attention the music had turned into something softer and now everyone was couple dancing. He wanted to sigh again, and maybe bang his head on the wall a bit, but he resisted. He did not want to give the blond jerk more ammunition against him.

"Drink?" A glass hovered in front of him, complete with a straw and a tiny umbrella in it- fuck Gwaine and his poshness- and Merlin recognized it as the olive branch that it was. He could not stay pissed at someone who offered him a drink, even if the said person was infuriatingly good looking.

Merlin took the glass from Arthur's hand and took a sip, still resolutely looking away. He heard a soft laugh at his side followed by a light bumping of shoulder. He smiled against the rim of the glass. The prat was probably alright.

"You know, for someone who actually  _requested_  someone to come kiss him at midnight, you are remarkably prickly," he said 'requested' in a tone that made it sound like 'begged', and yeah that was probably what Merlin had done, but there was no need to bring it up. The prat was probably not alright.

"I was drunk," Merlin replied shortly.

"I figured." The blondie was smiling. Merlin knew it.

"You know, you don't have to be such a giant prick just because I want to kiss you at midnight."

"Ah! See, you  _do_  want to kiss me at midnight."

"Your teeth are crooked," Merlin snapped, because what else was he supposed to say?

"Your point being?"

"You know what. I don't care how shiny your hair are or how soft your lips look anymore. Or about your fit body. You are a pretentiously pompous prick. Not to say presumptuous and proud. No amount of good looks will ever make up for that." Merlin's temper got the best of him in the end and he whirled around towards the guy who had been inciting him from the moment he started speaking- or emailing.

Arthur, the gall of him, threw his head back and let out a raucous laughter. Merlin started to stomp away in indignation but Arthur caught his wrist, slowly winding down from his laugh into soft chuckles.

"Sorry, sorry, you are just so easy to rile up. I could not help myself."

"You are not a very nice person, you know?" Merlin wanted to pray to every known deity that he not be pouting, but he knew no God could stop the curving and slight protruding of his lips at the moment.

"And you are very adorable," Arthur stated, like it was a fact, and Merlin wanted to kick himself in the balls for how a grin started forming on his previously pouting lips. He was pathetic.

"Also, that was some V for Vendetta you were channeling there," Arthur teased.

"Masters in literature. Can't help myself," Merlin replied sheepishly. He did feel a little embarrassed about his outburst now.

"So, smart as well as cute. I lucked out," Arthur commented, and Merlin was baffled as to what he was even talking about. Arthur looked like the reincarnation of Adonis, and Merlin was , well... Merlin. Who exactly had lucked out?

Merlin did not reply, but relaxed back against the wall, slightly turned so that he could see Arthur asking, "Which leads me to the question: how come you don't have anyone to kiss at midnight? How are you still single?"

Merlin considered the question, and then decided that he probably owed him the explanation, casual encounter through craigslist or not. The man was going to shove his tongue down his throat in a few minutes, he could know the thing everyone else at the party knew already.

"Broke up with him. Or well, he broke up with me. Recently."

"Right before holiday season?"

"Yeah."

"Wow. Dick move," Arthur whistled.

"I know right!" Merlin exclaimed.

"You don't seem very broken up about it though." 

"I guess so. I didn't really like him. Nor did any of my friends. He was so... whiny, and he wore feathers and fur coats that gave me allergy."

"Wait wait, feathers? reddish brown hair? Nasal voice. Drunk you really didn't want to be kissed by him, did he?"

"Yep. Drunk me is sometimes very intelligent and not to mention obvious."

"Why did you stay with him then?" he sounded bewildered.

"I don't know... seemed easy. Easier than looking for someone new. Convenient. And he wanted me, at least he did in the start. I liked that. I don't believe in epic romances or some shit, but it's always nice to have someone beside you to say... kiss you at New Year's Eve party." That was more of an over share than Merlin was planning on, but something about Arthur made it easy. Maybe it was the anonymity. Arthur did not really know Merlin, and he wasn't scared of being judged.

"I understand what you mean," Arthur commented quietly after a while.

"What about you? If you don't mind me asking. Like... have you seen yourself in the mirror? How come you were browsing through craigslist instead partying and having orgies or whatever it is that people who look like you do?"

"Orgies? Really, Merlin?"

"Hey! I am just saying, a lot more than one person probably want you at the same time. Hell, look even Lancelot is looking your way. I bet he wants you and he is straight and completely wholeheartedly taken. If you wanted, you could convert this party into an orgy right here. I have no doubt about that."

"Good to know how much faith you have in my attractiveness and sexual prowess."

"I am just saying things like they are."

"I am extremely flattered."

"You are also deflecting the question."

"You are saying ridiculous distracting stuff. Shut up." Arthur glared at him. He looked hot when he glared. "Okay. So to answer your question, I never considered it worth the effort. I have had relationships, many of them, but they always end up feeling so empty. The other person wants too much and gets on my nerves and then they storm out of my life calling me heartless and self centered. I can find a casual shag here and there, but if you take someone home on New Year's Eve, it leads to unwanted complications. Like you though, kissing someone at midnight sounds appealing. I haven't had that for a while."

"We are kindred spirits, Arthur," Merlin said dramatically.

"Yes. Two sides of the same coin."

"Two sides of the same coin can't kiss though," Merlin mused.

"It's just an expression idiot. I thought you had a degree in English."

"Clot pole."

"I repeat my previous statement. Masters in English!"

"Whatever."

"Why did you ask about the moustache btw?" Merlin asked a question that had been bugging him for a while now.

"I hate prickly kisses," he said, all regal disdain.

Merlin was about to retort but the DJ chose that moment to call for the last dance of the year 2015. Everyone, even those who were half pissed and kissing their plus ones all evening, got up and stood in the middle of the room as the first few cords of the song started playing.

"Shall we?" Arthur extended his hand towards him.

"Sure." Merlin extended his and put it in the one offered.

Together they took a few steps away from the wall, still staying distinctly away from where most of the crowd was in the centre of the room. Merlin was pleasantly surprised when instead of some really catchy fast track playing, Frank Sinatra started singing,

_When marimba rhythms start to play_   
_Dance with me, make me sway_   
_Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore_   
_Hold me close, sway me more_

Arthur turned him around, and clasped one of his hands tightly in his, the other going around his waist and started moving slowly. It was obvious he knew how to waltz, but he realized very quickly that Merlin could not dance to save his life , so he did not try any fancy moves, just swayed a little bit, stepping forward and backward in easy pace in a way Merlin easily grasped and followed.

 _Like a flower bending in the breeze  
Bend with me, sway with ease_  
 _When we dance you have a way with me_  
 _Stay with me, sway with me_  
  
Arthur's hand on his waist felt like a hot brand, searing his skin even through the layer of cloth separating them. Even more intense and burning were his eyes, the way he gazed right into Merlin's eyes, a little bit fond, and filled with sinful promises.

 _Other dancers may be on the floor_  
 _Dear, but my eyes will see only you_  
 _Only you have the magic technique_  
 _When we sway I go weak_  
  
The hand clasping his suddenly let go of it, and Merlin, not knowing what to do, put it on Arthur's waist as well. Arthur tugged a little where he was holding Merlin, and brought them closer. They weren't exactly touching, but Merlin could swear he could feel the heat radiating off of the body in front of him, and the gravitational pull of it making him want to close the few inches of distance there was between them.

_I can hear the sounds of violins_   
_Long before it begins_   
_Make me thrill as only you know how_   
_Sway me smooth, sway me now_

Arthur brought his free hand up, and lightly caressed Merlin cheek with his knuckles. Merlin felt a shiver run down his spine, and by the way Arthur's lips twitched, he felt it too. It felt too intimate. More intimate than it had ever felt with Cedric. Merlin wished he could look away from the blue eyes twinkling in front of him, but they had mesmerized him. He would rather tear away a limb than tear away his gaze. Arthur wet his lips, running his tongue over the lower lip- an unconscious movement. Merlin's eyes were enchanted by the movement anyway, and it felt like it lasted minutes, by how his heartbeat picked up and his breath caught in his throat, rather than just a second it probably lasted. Arthur moved a step towards him, and Merlin closed his eyes.

"One minute to go everyone," Gwaine called out loudly, and broke the spell.

Merlin wrenched himself away from the arms holding him and, without looking back, he ran.

He got out of the room where the party was taking place and into the open air. He leaned against the wall there and heaved a couple of heavy breaths, trying to calm down his galloping heart.

What had that been about? It was supposed to be just a kiss. He wasn't allowed to get so invested in it.

"I believe I had been promised a kiss, Cinderella." A completely obnoxious voice said and he realized he had his eyes closed. Dammit.

Arthur stood in front of him, in all his blond glory, looking some how even more beautiful in natural moonlight than he did in the artificial bright lights inside. Despite his words, he looked more concerned than affronted.

From inside the room, they started the countdown.

10... 9...

"I believe you were," Merlin whispered, because fuck it. Fuck all the sentimentality and the stupidly racing heart. He did want to kiss Arthur. He wanted to kiss him quite a lot actually- that was the problem.

8...7...6...

Merlin took a step forward, which brought him into Arthur's personal space. He raised one of his hands and ran the back of his knuckles down Arthur's cheek exactly how he had done a few minutes ago. Arthur closed his eyes and sighed, a smile tugging at his lips.

5... 4...

Merlin let his fingers open and wind into Arthur's sun kissed hair, and moved his other hand up to cup his jaw. He leaned into the touch and whispered a quiet "Merlin."

3...2...

His name on Arthur's lip was the last straw. Merlin moved forward and closed the distance between them.

1...

Their lips met, and Merlin would bet any amount of money- hell even his soul- that no matter how much money England had spent on fireworks for New Year, the beauty and intensity of them would not be able to match what the kiss felt like. It was just a press of skin against skin, friction of mouths opening and closing, the soft pressure of sucking the plush upper lip of Arthur's into his mouth and the light sting of him biting on Merlin's bottom lip as he tugged. It was a timid, chaste kiss- no tongue was involved, no excessive slobbering or trying to eat each other's soul or mimicking of sex by thrusting the tongue in and out, and yet, it was the most bone meltingly intimate kiss Merlin had ever received.

Wow.

That was some New Year's kiss.

He decided to make his New Year's resolution to receive as many such kisses- preferably from Arthur-as possible.

They pulled away from each other and rested their foreheads together. Arthur still had his eyes softly shut and he was biting at his lower lip. Merlin wanted to kiss him all over again but they had a deal. One midnight kiss was all that was on the table.

"So I was thinking..." Arthur whispered after a while, and the fact that he had been  _thinking_  should be offensive to Merlin, because how could anyone think when their brain had been short circuited by the best god damn kiss of their life- but his brain was too scrambled to muster any offense-taking-neurons.

"Uh-huh," he said with the eloquence of one with a masters in English literature.

"You probably don't have a Valentine either right?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah." Merlin had no idea where Arthur could possibly be going with this.

"So before you go putting on another ad on craigslist, can I offer my services in advance?"

"What?" That was too difficult a query to make sense of until Merlin's brain decided to come back to the world of the living.

"I mean, we could pretend to be strangers till then. Or you know, we could practice. One and a half month would be a good time to improve these kissing skills, and maybe develop some dating ones as well." He was laughing at him, the arrogant blond prat was laughing at him, he could hear it in his voice and see it in the quirking of his lips, but the meaning of the words registered in his mush of brain, and he grinned despite himself.

"We have a deal." And because he realized the new deal meant one kiss wasn't all that was on the table, Merlin decided to take advantage of it, and surged back to capture Arthur's lips in his. Arthur was more than happy to oblige.

They both did not believe in epic romances; it was only fair they ended up having one. The fact that it all started with a drunken ad posted in casual encounters on craigslist said a lot about what Merlin's life was like.

**Author's Note:**

> So the idea took root in my head and here we are. I particularly enjoyed writing Merlin's thought process. I hope it's as entertaining to read as well.  
> Please let me know what you thought of it.  
> Oh and a VERY HAPPY NEW YEAR TO YOU ALL.


End file.
